McGregor Manor
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Tyson is an ordinary boy, who happens to win a contest and has to stay in a 'haunted' castle in Scotland, but when a certain ghost appears, what'll happen?
1. Default Chapter

FASH: Kekekeke! That's my new evil chuckle/maniacal laughter, isn't it beautiful, anyways, yes, here's a new fic, just guess what the pairing is going to be, seriously, I'll bet you get it on the first try, if you know your Beyblade characters that is.

Disclaimer: My God, how many of these have I done?! Me. No. Own!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson's eyes didn't leave the screen as the axe murderer was killed by the vampire, and then the vampire went into some strange sort of lapse in sanity, and then, the movie ended and the commercials began. He was now seventeen and by his grandpa's standards, was 'too old' to go out trick or treating, so he had stayed home to watch KC TVs annual Monster movie Marathon.

"Hello viewer! It's October thirty first! And the spookiest time of the year! Or is it?" The corny voice began, Tyson's eyes went half closed as he glared at the screen. "Decided for yourself! Enter KC TVs new contest, and if you win, two weeks in November may be the scariest days of your life! The winner will be shipped off to McGregor Manor in Scotland, it's said to be haunted, and you'll help us to prove whether it is, or if it's not! Enter now!"

Tyson turned off the television. 'Hmm, well, that at least sounds interesting…' He strode over to his computer and went onto KC TV's website, entering the contest. "And now that I have fulfilled that little quest, time to raid the candy cupboard!"

It was November seventh, the day KC TV would be announcing the winner of their contest and Tyson watched the TV in complete boredom, the only good thing about this imparticular station, was all the monster, sci fi stuff they had going on. Tyson yawned and stretched across the couch, eyes blearily focusing on the screen.

"And the winner of the Monster Movie Marathon Contest is…." KC, the owner of the station paused, trying to heighten the suspense. "Tyson Grainger!" Tyson's eyes snapped open at this and he fell off the couch, arms flailing in the air and eyebrows twitching madly. "WHAT?"

"Now then Tyson, I would just like to give you a brief history lesson." KC said, shuffling some papers in front of him, Tyson was sitting boredly in the huge office, he was right across the man who, in his own personal opinion, was more supernatural than a ghost, and he look kind of odd to, he had albino pale skin, black hair, and magenta eyes.

"The ghost said to haunt the castle is the last known person of the McGregor clan, Jonathan McGregor." Tyson tried his hardest not to break out into a fit of yawns.

"After his parents, or more likely, his other, arranged his marriage at the age if nineteen to Bridget O'Connelle, a noble woman he did not like, and not allowing him to marry the girl he did love, a nameless maid who worked at his castle, who did not love him back, he mysteriously died."

'Sounds like a suicide case to me.' Tyson thought as he fought to keep his eyes open, the chair was so comfortable, big, plush and soft…

"The most recent case of trying to renovate the castle was five years ago, but many mysterious things began happening, and the owner was scarred away, no one knows where the deed to the property is, so until it is found, the government of Scotland owns it, and they are allowing KC TV to film there. You will be alone, under a constant vigil by cameras we've set up throughout the manor, and we will also give you a hand held tape recorder incase you get any up close and personal encounters with Jonathan McGregor. Do you accept the challenge?"

Tyson finally snapped fully awake. "Definitely!" KC nodded. "Good, go home and pack, you're leaving tomorrow."

FASH: I promise the next chapters will be longer, but this was kind of like a prologue, anyways, KC, you can tell his parents (cough me cough) weren't very good at the naming process.


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Well, here's the second chapter, fun huh? I know I'm having loads of fun. (Sarcastic.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson had packed enough stuff for two weeks, although he had five suitcases and only two sets of clothes, the rest of the four suit cases were filled with junk food, he figured if he couldn't leave the castle grounds, he might as well bring some 'good' food. There was a kitchen in the castle, a very primitive kitchen, with a wood stove, and no fridge, and he'd have to get his water from a well on the property, but hell would freeze over before he could stand a day without any sugar intake.

Tyson was watching through his front window and saw black car park in front of the dojo, it was the car that would take him to the airport. Tyson quickly began dragging his luggage to the door, and saw his brother and grandpa waiting for him.

"Well, grandpa, Hiro." He looked over his small family. "I'd better get going." He quickly hugged them both and before he left, Hiro whispered in his ear. "Beware little brother; those Scottish men can be really seductive with those kilts." Tyson blushed a pretty shade of pink as he angrily wondered why he ever told his brother he was gay. "Yea, well I'm sure I can find a guy cuter than your girlfriend." He muttered on his way out, turning and blowing Hiro a raspberry.

He quickly got seated in the car, which took him to the airport, and then was the plane ride. Fun.

"Sir, I assure you that the plane will not fall into the ocean, killing everyone but you and then you'll have to live a desert island for many years till someone finds you." Tyson was currently clutching on to a very mild tempered stewardess. "Are you sure?" "Yes, now if you would please let go of me, get into your seat, buckled your seatbelt and remain in the upright position, I'll be sure to check up on the pilot for you every once in a while." Once in a while turned out to be never, but Tyson was happy enough because he didn't die in a bunch a pain and agony, in fact, he had a lot of fun looking down at Scotland before they landed, it was a very interesting birds eye view.

Tyson got off the plane and was quickly escorted to the McGregor Manor, the sun was beginning to set and it gave the building a creepy effect, bathed in the blood red light of the sky.

"Awesome." Tyson got out of the car and looked up, and up, and up. "Wooowwww." He then realized how stoned he sounded and quickly shut himself up.

"Hello, you must me Tyson!" A big, burly guy in a kilt grabbed Tyson's arm and began dragging him into the manor. "I am Stephan, I will be showing you around the manor today." "Uh, okay."

Tyson was dragged around the rather HUGE building, but he wasn't taking anything in, he just stare into space as Stephan's voice went on and on and on and on…

And on, and on, and on, and on, and on…..

And then he thought about the meaning of life….

'Man, I really need some sugar…..'

Okay, so that wasn't the meaning of life, but for Tyson, that was pretty close to it.

Once the little 'tour' was over, Stephen gave Tyson a map, a really, really big map, and it was of the manor, which made Tyson wonder why the hell he got the tour in the first place.

"Now then, there are camera's located in every corridor, and room, except for yours, you need some privacy, but if anything supernatural started happening in your room, record it with the camera that KC guy or whatever gave you. Now then, there's a well on the grounds that you'll need to get water, there's a kitchen, although it isn't modern, the last owner didn't get around to it, and the bathroom, well, it's that little cottage looking place that we passed on the way in, it has running water and pluming, but the water's all cold and it never gets warm, just to warn you….."

Tyson's eyes began drooping. 'Man, this guy is more boring than my history teacher, and my English teacher, and my math teacher, and my science teacher. All combined!'

"And now that we've gotten that over with, I'll see you in two weeks!"

Tyson could have sworn that if Stephan had a tail, he would be running with it between his legs.

When the door slammed shut, he knew he was along, all alone, with only the 'ghost' to accompany him. "Alright!" He quickly ran up to his room, which he had a hard time finding, stupid map, but once he did he immediately flung himself on the bed and reached into his duffle bag, quickly adding to his blood sugar with a Hershey bar. (Yummy!) And then, he exclaimed what any teen who was all alone in a supposedly haunted castle would exclaim.

"It's time to explore!" Okay, maybe he wasn't that normal, but Tyson didn't really care about throwing some giant, Halloween themed party. And with that, he dashed out of the room with his map.

Where would he go first?

FASH: Yes, where will he go first?


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Here's chapter number three! I hope you're all enjoying this so far!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson was exploring the manor, trying to figure out the map which was constantly in front of his face, there was one time that he nearly fell down the stairs because he couldn't see.

"Damned map, I hope that once these two weeks are up, I can burn you with my lighter." Tyson then rubbed at his chin in thought. "Or maybe once I get the 'lay of the land' and I figure out where to go, and how to get there, I can burn you then!" He began laughing manically as he walked into a large, very large room.

"Wow…." Tyson looked around, he seemed to be in a ballroom. Although it wasn't exactly as clean and shiny as the one in Cinderella, it was still awesome. "Man, imagine how many people could fit in here." He sat himself on the floor, a little disturbed about how much dust sprung into the air from his action. "That is just unsanitary." He shook his head sadly and quickly dashed out of the room before the dust affected his breathing.

He made his way towards where the map said the 'tower' was, and then he found an old door, so old that when he pushed it open, it fell off its hinges, and then he had to walk up at least ten miles of stairs, well to him it was ten miles, and then there was a little room at the top with four windows, one pointing to each point of the compass. (Oh yea….)

"Well…" Tyson said slowly, trying to regain his breath. "That was a waist of time." He the stomped down the stairs in a fit, thankful that his grandfather made him work out a lot, because he was sure he'd of died by now if he was unfit. "I am going to be bored for two weeks, with nothing to do aren't I?" He glared at the map, eyebrow twitching madly as he growled. "I hate maps."

He walked down the hall, when a door caught his eyes, sure it was just a door, but it had an intricate initial 'J' on it, unlike all the other rooms, which had 'normal, boring' doors, and since Tyson felt he couldn't get mush more bored than he already was, he decided to take a look. He slowly opened the door and entered the room.

Inside was a four poster bed with red sheets, a small self of books, a table and chair, and a portrait hanging over said table. Tyson slowly walked up and examined it. A boy, maybe eighteen, nineteen at the most seemed to be glaring out into the world. He didn't look very happy at all; violet eyes that seemed so lifelike and red hair sticking up in spikes were his features practically begging for attention. Then there was his fine, aristocratic face, Tyson had one thing to say about this guy. "Wow, he was quite a looker." Tyson blushed and quickly covered his mouth, looking around the room for any sign of a camera, and sure enough on top of the bookshelf there was one aimed right at the bed. 'Hopefully it doesn't broadcast sound.' He looked around to see if there were any microphones hiding, and sighed in relief when he found none. "Thank God." He then unfolded the evil piece of paper known as 'The Map' and looked to see whose room he was in.

"Third floor, seventh room to the left of the stairs, two rooms away from the tower was….. Jonathan's room!" He looked back up at the portrait, smirk on his face. "I wouldn't mind having my house haunted by you." He chuckled to himself as he made his way out of the room.

"And now to do something that is sure to provide some sort of entertainment." He scanned the map and grinned happily as his eyes spotted the 'perfect' place. "Down to the dungeon we go."

He made his way down four flights of stairs, going to the right side of the building, and then he came across a dark door, made of black metal, and it sure didn't look very 'user friendly.' He swallowed the lump that had made its way to his throat. "Well, there's no time like the present." He pushed the door open and made his way inside, wishing he had brought a flashlight.

Inside it was dark, and the darkness seemed so think that Tyson could almost feel himself breathing it in as he stepped further and further into the dungeon, he could just make out cells, various torture weapons on the walls, and what looked to be a bunch a shackles. Just being in there gave Tyson the shivers and he turned to get out of the creepy room, only to have the door slam shut in his face, he tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge, he was locked in!

Tyson's eyes widened in fear as he began screaming at the top of his lungs, whishing that someone would be able to hear him, no matter how impossible that wish seemed to be. "HEEELLPPPP!"

Johnny was gliding through his halls when he heard someone scream, he sighed in annoyance. "Pesky humans, never giving the dead a moments peace. I scare one more guy out of here, and then dozens come back, going all through my property. And now someone's stuck in the dungeon." He stopped in front of the door, yep, the screaming was definitely coming from inside. "Hmm. I wonder if I should just leave the guy in there….." Good Johnny and Bad Johnny fought for a moment (Imagine the little angel and demon on the shoulder routine.) but good Johnny ruled out in the end. (Imagine Johnny with a halo and little angel wings! Awwwww!)

"I'm too nice for my own good." He sighed pathetically and opened the door, gapping at what he saw. "He looks just like Lindsay!"

FASH: And in case you didn't understand that last comment, Lindsay was his little crush. Yep, and Tyson looks like a girl! I think he looks kind girly. This big eyes, long eyelashes, non-manly face. Come on! Just give a higher pitched voice and he's set for life as a girl!


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: Heylo, wuz up? ... I'm sorry, that was me trying to be cool, like the old people who made the Barbie, California Girl commercial. I swear that commercial scares me, in the song they get some dude to say 'Bling Bling' in a monotone voice, is that supposed to be cool? Cause it isn't. Anyways, that's enough of my ranting for now, I'm sure you've been annoyed by this, if you even bothered to read it.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson stared as the giant door, which was previously locked, opened up, all by itself. Now maybe if Tyson were a normal kid, he would have screamed and fainted on the spot, but Tyson was special, very special. Meaning he screamed very, very loudly. "AHHHHHHH!: And ran up to his room.

Johnny was confused as the boy ran right through him. "That wasn't very nice, and I just set him free." He looked at the disappearing figure of the mystery boy. "Well, I suppose I won't be able to haunt him…." He thought to himself for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization. "The witch's prophecy! It must be coming true! He's here and he looks just like Lindsay!" He grinned, before he realized that he had just scared the socks off the boy. "This may not be going as planned, but I know it will work out in the end!" (More information on the prophecy and all that other wonderful stuff will come later.)

Tyson was in his room, hiding under the blankets, very thankful that there were no cameras directed onto him, he would hate for people to think that he was a little kid who was afraid of everything, no he wasn't scarred, he had only been hiding out in his room for the last couple of days because…. Because…. Okay, he was scared, but like hell he was going to let anyone know that!

"Uhhh, it's only been four days and I'm already out of junk food." Tyson wined to himself. His mouth felt so dry, like sandpaper. "And I need to get water!" He would have cried, but he was pretty sure if he did he'd die of dehydration, and then he'd b dead, how the hell was that going to help? He was trying to stay _away_ from the creepy ghost/spirit/thing, not join up with it in death!

"Well, I guess I have to go out, to the well." Tyson sighed as he grabbed a water bottle and made his way carefully through the halls, unaware than no matter how hard he tried to hide, a pair of violet eyes were watching his every move. (OoOoOoHhHhHh… Scary... U)

As Tyson was coming back in, very happy that he didn't have any sort of supernatural encounter, he got a bright idea. (For him, of course. Tyson: HEY! FASH: You know I love you!) He quickly ran up to his room and found a piece of paper and a pen, then he quickly ran over to Johnny's room writing a message on the paper.

_Jonathan McGregor, are you here?_ Was what the message said, and Tyson quickly left it on the pillow of the bed before storming out of the room. 'Well, at least now I'll know who's haunting me, I mean, the palace, or whatever you call this place. Hmmm…' He began to grin. 'If it is Jonathan, maybe this won't be so bad.'

Jonathan looked at the note on his bed, smirking to himself as he got a quill and a bottle of ink. "At least he's trying to communicate."

Tyson woke slowly, it was probably around noon judging by the vast amounts of light streaming through the window. "I don wanna get up." He rolled over, and his eyes snapped open when the sound of crunching paper greeted his ears. "Huh?" He sat up and looked down, there, where his head had been seconds ago, was the note he had left on Jonathan's pillow, but now it had more writing on it. Just underneath his quick, mess writing in blue ink, was an elegant script in black. Tyson picked it up and squinted his eyes so he could read it properly.

_Yes, and who are you to disturb my peace?_

Believe it or not, that got Tyson nervous as he wearily looked around for pen to write back. 'Maybe if I let him know I'm not here permanently, he won't try and freak me out again.' He quickly spotted the blue pen and got to work.

_I am Tyson Grainger, I do not want to disturb your peace, really I don't! I'm only here for….. Well, the first day I got here I'd be here for two weeks, so that's…. 10 more days. Please don't drive me out of your house or kill me in my sleep or anything…._

Johnny, who was watching what Tyson wrote from behind him, snorted. 'Oh no, I'm not letting you go….'

… _So then I'll be out of your hair in just a bit over a week. So, can't we just be friends? _Tyson bit his lip at how corny that sounded. 'I sound like some chick who just dumped her boyfriend.'

Johnny put one hand over his mouth to cover up his chuckles. 'Well, I suppose now is a good of a time as any to show myself.' His face became serious as he concentrated for a moment.

Tyson saw a flash of light and looked up, eyes widening when he saw an ethereal figure in front of him, the figure of Jonathan McGregor. (I keep spelling Jonathan wrong! I hate that name now! (Hisses))

Jonathan's eyes softened as he reached forward, as if to trace Tyson's face. "I never believed in reincarnation, until now."

FASH: I have lost count on how many times I've spelt Jonathan wrong, no wonder Johnny hates his real name, I'd hate it too! Anyways, yep, next chapter is a look into Johnny's past, in Johnny's Point Of View. God, I love only having to type Johnny, it's so much easier to type, seeing as I already know how to spell it!


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: Hello, time for my usual rant, I love ranting, cause I really doubt anyone reads this, so no one knows what pisses me off. And if you do read this. I love you! (Glomp.) Anyways, I am currently pissed off about my photography class, I'm definitely not taking that in grade 12!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Johnny's Point Of View. (Remember that or you'll be really confused!)

"I never believed in reincarnation, until now." It was true, I had thought that witch was crazy, but I would do anything to be with Lindsay, but now, she was Tyson, but I didn't care, I knew that love could never change. But it seemed this Tyson had a problem with what was currently going on.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tyson stumbled back, away from the me, only to fall off the bed and land on the hard stone floor. "Owww." I chuckled at this, just like Lindsay, klutzy, but cute. "What are you laughing about!" Tyson jumped up and ran at me, then he ran right through me, apparently he had forgotten I was a ghost and couldn't be harmed by a human. I chucked again and he glared up at me. "Explain. Now." He demanded, and who was I to deny my love of the past and present?

"Well it goes like this…"

Flashback

I was mad, I had just been told by his mother about his arranged marriage to a girl I didn't even like! Let alone love! "I've got to see Lindsay." I muttered to myself as I made my way down to the servants quarters, searching for my blue haired, brown eyed Goddess. I quickly spotted her and ran towards her.

"Lindsay!" I hugged her close to me, she immediately tensed up, but have just because she wasn't used to us. Yes that must have been it. "My mother, she's arranged my marriage with Bridget O'Connell!" I held her even closer, but she seemed to come out of some sort of trance as she roughly pushed me away, something that was punishable, but I would never let anyone harm her. "Lindsay, what's wrong." Her brown eyes narrowed and she spoke harshly, saying the one thing I could ever think of that would break my heart.

"Jonathan, I don't love you! I don't care if your mother marries you off, now leave me alone!" She stomped away from me, going somewhere into the shadows, and I could feel tears filling up my eyes. There must be a way to make her see that we're meant for each other, then my eyes widened in realization, the witch! The witch who lived in the centre of the forest near the castle! Surely she could help me!

I quickly ran out of my home and into the forest, no one really knew where the witch lived, only that she was somewhere in the centre of the forest, in the deepest, darkest part, where no one could find her if they meant her harm.

I must have run for hours, it was only sunset when I left the manor, but now the sky above me was a dark blue, it must have been around midnight. And then, I finally saw something, up ahead there was a large clearing, the light from the moon eerily shone down onto the small wooden house in the centre of the circular clearing, as soon as I left the protection of the trees I felt a dark aurora pushing at me, but I knew I couldn't turn back, not now. I slowly made my way towards the house and knocked lightly on the door. It slowly opened and I took a small step back as I saw a gnarled old woman behind it.

"State your purpose, Jonathan McGregor." She said in a dry voice, and Johnny blinked for a moment. "How did you know my-" "I know who you are, simply because I do, and it seems that matter of love are troubling you." She stated, more than asked and Johnny nodded. The woman moved to the side. "Come in, before all the heat in my house seeps out." Johnny carefully stepped into the house, many herbs and plats hung from the ceiling to dry, there was a door in the far right corner of the room, and across from him the witch sat at a table and beckoned him to come close. "Come forward, boy, and tell me what troubles you."

Johnny went forward and sat in the chair across from her and told the witch everything, how he was to be married, how Lindsay didn't seem to care and how he could never love anyone but her.

"Hmm. Sorry to break your heart dear boy, but she obviously has no feelings for you." Johnny was about to say something, but she quickly shushed him. "Love like this only comes along once in a blue moon, so I shall give you a chance. I will give you a potion, you will have to drink it and recite the words I will write down for you, then using this." She held up a bejeweled dagger. "You will slit both of your wrists, you will haunt the castle until the one you are destined for, the reincarnation of the 'Lindsay' is drawn to this place. Then, with your first kiss, you must recite the words again, and you will live once again." She looked into Johnny's eyes. "Do you accept the circumstances?"

Johnny thought nervously for a moment before nodding his head and the witch immediately went to work, preparing the potion and the words.

"Do this in secret, do not let anyone hear or see you." Was the witch's last words as Johnny made his way back to the manor, going up to his room and doing as he was told.

He drank the awful tasting potion from a goblet and began saying the words the witch had written down for him. "We will be one, I shall live once more, may my blood be restored, and our love, eternal." He then made deep gashes in his wrists, and as the world went dark, only one thought registered in his mind. 'Soon Lindsay, or whoever you may be, soon we'll be together.'

FASH: Well, know you know what all that reincarnation stuff is about, and please, leave a review, you know that button beckons you, give in…


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: I am currently listening to Japanese music I don't understand… Fun… I wonder if this will make the chapter weirder than I have already planned it to be?!?!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson blinked repeatedly, soaking it all in. "And you think I'm the one you are destined to love?" He asked incredulously and Johnny nodded solemnly. "Yes, but I shall leave you to think this over." And with that, he disappeared from sight, leaving behind a very dazed and confused Tyson to ponder over what he had just heard about Johnny's past.

'He's a ghost! It's more than morally wrong to love a ghost! But he will become human when I kiss him… IF! If I kiss him, I meant to say that, think that, whatever, really I did! … Getting back on topic.' As you may have been able to guess, Tyson was a little bit torn between is emotions. 'I don't really know much about what his personality is, although he seems very faithful, willing to die and wait for the one he loves…. How romantic!' In order to stop himself from swooning the whole time Tyson was thinking of Johnny, he kept reminding himself that he was a ghost, although that didn't seem to help….. Not one bit… 'Well, I see him as a friend I guess, but can he be more to me than a 'companion?''

Five Days Later (Because I'm to lazy to type more)

Tyson was thinking, yes, he was still thinking, why? I'm only the authoress! I don't know! Or do I… Anyways, the point was, he was going to be leaving the castle in five days, and through all his thoughts and ponderings, he was leaning towards the 'YES! Kiss him! Kiiisss hiiimmmm!' Side of the debate, but then there was that one, evil, lurking side that said 'Don't do it! Don't throw your life away! What if he's just lieing and to be with him you'll have to DIE?!' And frankly, Tyson ignored that part of his brain as best as he could, but for the most part, it didn't seem to be working very well.

"I really need to clear my head." Tyson sighed and looked out the window of his room, the sun would be setting any minute now and Tyson felt rather cooped up and avoided, basically because he didn't feel like going anywhere until now, when he didn't have enough sugar energy to get up, and Johnny hadn't 'contacted' him at all for five whole days! The horror! The mystery! The shock!

Tyson had finally managed to pull himself off of the bed and stroll out of his room, although every few seconds he wondered in he was being watched by a certain ethereal figure.

Meanwhile Jonathan was sitting on the bed in his room, sighing every few seconds, and muttering to himself about time going slower than it should be and then there was that little outburst he had. "DAMN YOU FATHER TIME!"

As you could probably guess, Johnny was getting impatient, it had been five days after all, and he decided he wouldn't leave his room until Tyson made up his mind, wow, who does that remind us of? Oh yea, Tyson! Anyways, him being stubborn and all, didn't leave his room, and now he was getting really, really insecure about whether or not Tyson was going to answer is little question.

"I just hope he makes up his mind soon, and that he makes the right choice." Johnny sighed and fell back on his bed, starring up at the ceiling in boredom as his thoughts carried him away.

Tyson had no clue where he was. 'Maybe I shouldn't have crumpled up that map and tossed it in the dark corner….' He was trekking through a dark hall, which may have once been the way to the servants quarters, he would have know for sure, if he still had the map, but he didn't.

"Man, I really nee a better scene of direction." Tyson said blandly as he leaned on a wall, only to have the wall turn around and shove him into a pitch black space. (Ummm. Just imaging what happened to Tyson when he was at Robert's except without the guillotines and the falling down the chimney.)

"Okay then… It's dark, really, really dark." Did I mention that Tyson was claustrophobic in this fic? Well, he is.

Tyson began slamming on the wall, but it wouldn't budge, he hit, punched and kicked until his fists began to bleed and his shoes began wearing out, but the door still didn't open up, he had one last chance. With a great scream he called the name of a certain someone. "JONATHAN!"

Jonathan snapped up when he heard the faint voice of his name being screamed and he quickly rushed to where the sound was emanating from, the hidden chamber. He quickly found the secret lever used to open the door and pulled it.

Tyson was on the verge of tears when a light shone through the darkness, literally. "J-Jonathan?" He looked up and sure enough the ethereal figure of the Scottish ghost stood before him.

"Tyson are you alright?" Johnny made himself semi-solid so that he could hold the terrified boy in his arms. (Hey if ghosts can pick things up, they can hold people.)

"I'm okay now, I just, don't like small spaces." Tyson said, the spark of confidence returning to his eyes. "Thank you for helping me." Tyson could have sworn that Jonathan began to blush slightly.

"It was no problem dearest, but…. Have you made a decision on my, proposition?" Tyson blinked and blushed heavily. "Could you give me just one more day, I'm still a little confused, and-" "Shhh. It's alright, you have another day, just, don't keep me waiting to long, Tyson." And with that he disappeared, leaving Tyson the make his way out of the black chasm. 'Okay Tyson, you really have to think, and this time, no voices getting in the way of your thoughts.'

FASH: Oooohhh, fun, poor Tyson, I made him claustrophobic, although to me it was kind of amusing…. Anyways, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: Here we go with chapter seven! Ooooohhhhh, Friday is here woo hoo!…. Anyways, time to go through pros and cons, God, I'm going to have to think about a bunch of pros and cons from the top of my head… This is going to take awhile. Nothing monumental happens in this chapter, but I might try and add some humor, just so you won't die of boredom, apparently I have dry humor…. Do you think I have dry humor? That's what my Careers teacher said in my report card….. (Starts rambling on and on and on.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson had gone up to his room and decided to write up a list, but not just any list, a grand monumental list. He was writing the pros and cons of being with Johnny. (What did I tell you.)

"Well let's see…"

_Pro: He's hot._

_Con: He's dead._

_Pro: When I kiss him he'll come back alive._

_Con: He thinks I am the reincarnation of his female love._

_Pro: I probably am and just don't know it yet._

_Con: I don't want to be thought of as a woman. No matter how gay I may become, no, just no._

"Hmm. If I was a reincarnation, would I get flashbacks, or would I just not know it?" Tyson crossed his eyes in thought. 'This is going nowhere fast, my Pros and Cons are equal, so I'd better write some more.'

_Pro: Good sex?_ (HA! … Wait a minute, that wasn't funny, or was it… There was a question mark…)

_Con: My odd family may scare him away._ (Now that's true, I swear, Tyson's grandpa must have done Acid in the seventies.)

_Pro: Johnny doesn't seem the type to be afraid of someone else's family. _

_Con: Writing this list is really starting to get annoying._ (HA! … I'm not sure if that was funny…)

_Pro: I think he really likes me!_

_Con: He could just like me because I'm the reincarnation of his love._

_Pro: I think Johnny's more the type that if he didn't like someone, he'd tell them, to their face, publicly…_

_Con: I could just be reading him wrong._

_Pro: I'm beginning to run out of cons._

_Pro: Make that I've completely run out of cons._

_Pro: I think our relationship could work once we've made him a fake background._

_Pro: I really, REALLY like him!_

_Pro: I may even actually love him!_

_Pro: I'm almost done with my list!_

_Pro: He can beat up the crazy, stalker, psycho bitch Hilary for me! _(Incase you've never read ANY of my beyblade fics before, I really, REALLY don't like Hilary!)

_Pro: He's sexy! He's cute! He's popular to boot! …Well, I think he's popular… Anyways… Cool…. Umm….Kilt! Right, kilt. Great hair! The boys and girls all love to stare!_

_Pro: I think I'm finally done writing my list, right…_

_Pro: Now!_

Tyson grinned as he looked over his 'list', he had some really drug induced stuff there, but he could always blame it on the sugar withdrawal. (That's what I would blame it on!)

"Well, I've made my decision, I just hope it's the right choice." He then looked over his list again, yes, definitely the right choice.

"Hmmm. To go tell him now, or to not tell him now, that is the question." He looked at the door, then the bed, door, bed, door, bed, bed, bed, pillow, blankets, bed, closer look at bed.

As you may have guessed, Tyson decided to go to bed, he seemed to be too lazy to want to go and tell Johnny his decision yet.

"It's not like it'll do any harm, it's not like he can die off on me, or run away, well, he could run away, but I don't think he'd do something like that." He smiled to himself. 'Tomorrow Jonathan, tomorrow.'

FASH: Short chapter, I know, but I'm almost done! I have like, two more chapters to write! Give me a little credit! At least I type and update on a regular basis! Anyways, so long as you're not going to rant at me and tell me how horribly short and pointless this chapter was, give me a review! See that little box? Press it, it is calling out to you, you shall give in to it, send a review, I am hypnotizing you! NOW REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

FASH: I'm listening to 'Kokomo' by the Beach Boys…. I'm a freak. Anyways, yep, freak.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson woke up, opening his eyes to the harsh sunlight which was streaming through his window. 'Stupid sunlight, go away! I want to plunge the world into darkness! See the vampire! Be the vampire! I am the vampire!' When his eyes had adjusted to the light he noticed that pair of arms were wrapped around his waist. 'Well, I think this would be an invasion of my personal space…. If I really cared.' He turned his head slightly to see that Johnny's eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping.

'I wonder what time it is.' He slowly got up, but as soon as he was in a sitting position, Johnny's eyes snapped open. 'I guess he wasn't asleep after all.'

"It's almost noon; do you know how much I hate waiting?" Johnny asked as he raised one eyebrow, Tyson just smiled innocently. "Umm… A lot?" Johnny snorted. "You have no idea." "Well, now that I know that you're so impatient, and that waiting annoys you so much, I think I'm going to delay giving you my answer."

The look on Johnny's face after he said that made Tyson want to burst out laughing. His eyes were all wide and shocked looking, his lips were formed in a pout and his eyebrows were drawn down.

"Don't look at me like that! I was joking!" Tyson said with a smirk and Johnny's face went back to his normal, rather aloof expression. "I knew that." "Sure you did."

Johnny really wanted to change the topic, to perhaps, oh I don't know, Tyson's answer.

Tyson sweatdropped as Johnny starred at him without blinking. 'Man, that gets a little creepy after a while…. I guess I should tell him my answer…' "Yes."

Johnny finally began blinking, his eyes were very thankful for the coverage. "Huh?" Tyson sighed. "I said yes!" "Yes to what?" Tyson growled playfully and tried to hit Johnny, but his fist just phased out of him. "Yes! I'd love to be with you!" Johnny smirked and pinned Tyson to the bed. (Ohhh. Are we finally getting to the PG13 rating? Maybe.)

"So then." Johnny's breath brushed over Tyson's trembling lips, he was so close, so incredibly close. "We will be one." Tyson prepared himself. "I shall live once more." 'Come on Johnny, be quick about this!' "May my blood be restored." 'So close!" "And our love, eternal." And with that said, Johnny finally let himself indulge in the kiss that both he and Tyson were longing for.

Even as their lips caressed over each other Johnny could feel himself come alive again, he could feel his body becoming solid, he could feel new blood rushing through his veins, feel himself breach in the air around him, and more importantly, feel Tyson's lips and body against him.

Tyson was very 'excited' (Cough cough.) When he felt Johnny become human again and he ran one hand up and down Johnny's back while the other ran though his wild red hair.

Tongues soon rubbed up sensually against each other, but Tyson, and the now human Johnny, found that they both needed air, so they broke away, panting from the lack of oxygen

"So, what now?" Johnny asked as he wrapped his arms around Tyson's neck and began nipping and nuzzling at the boy's collar bone. (I love writing shonen-ai and yaoi! So hot!) Tyson smiled, moving his head to give Johnny better access. "Well, I really have no clue." He said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes and Johnny picked up on the mocking tone of his voice and grinned.

"Are you sure about that love? I think you have an idea." Tyson stayed silent, although a grin was making its way across his face. "What, you don't want to share your brilliant idea with me?" Tyson now had a huge ear to ear smile on his face as he leaned up and whispered something in Johnny's ear, whatever he said, made Johnny smile. (I'm leaving whatever he said to your imagination!)

Johnny got off the bed and swoop down to pick Tyson up, carrying him bridal style out of the room. "Well, then, my fair maiden." Tyson gave him a slap before he could finish. "I'm not a girl, I naturally look feminine." "Well then my fair lad, allow me to take you to my room where I will ravish you and make so that you will never think of another man the way you think of me." He finished the statement with a passionate kiss and Tyson giggled slightly.

"Oh noble sir! Do with me what you will!" He said dramatically with a hand on his forehead.

And I'll give you three clues on what they did that afternoon, here's clue number one.

It starts with an 'S'.

Clue number two.

In the middle is an 'E'.

Clue number three.

At the end is an 'X'.

FASH: Can you possibly guess! I know it's so incredibly hard to figure out, but I'm sure if you put your thinking caps on you can figure it out!


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: Final chapter here! Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers! You guys are beautiful man! (Sob.) Anyways, getting a little back on topic, enjoy!

"I Love You All!"-speech

'Really I Do!'- thoughts

(Clever aren't I?)

It was now the day that Tyson would return home, although he and Johnny had a different idea, you see, the only reason any people other than direct descendants of the McGregor clan ever owned the manor, was because no one had ever found the deed right? Well, it just so happened that Johnny knew where the deed was, it sat collecting dust in his father's studies for hundred's of years. And now the very important document was in Johnny's hands as he and Tyson waited for the people from KCTV to enter the property.

"So then, you remember the plan right?" Tyson asked nervously and Jonathan scoffed. "Please, I AM a direct descendant of the McGregor's, I AM a McGregor, everything I say is true. Except the whole affair thing, but whatever, I did like my mom much anyways." He then began mumbling something about stupid mothers and arranged marriages.

"Well, I hope you got your story straight, because here they come." Tyson said as he watched two black cars pull up, and KC got out.

"Tyson! We got a great shot the first day, the whole door opening by itself was great and- Who is that?" He pointed to Jonathan with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Johnny, he has something to show you." Tyson said as Johnny walked up to KC, thrusting the aged document in his hands. "This, is the deed to the manor, Marie McGregor, mother of Jonathan McGregor, had an affair and my great, great, great, great grandfather was the result, I demand you get off my property." "…." "Now." "Fine, fine, but we'll have to come back for the cameras." "You go do that, LATER."

Apparently KC wasn't going to do it later and he and his 'goons' left two hours later, leaving Tyson and Johnny sitting on the front steps of the manor.

"I love it when you act tough." "Act? I am tough." "Sure you are. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to walk three miles to get to a phone to tell my grandfather that I'm staying here." "Walk? You're not going anywhere, especially since the castle had electricity installed by the last 'owner' before I scared him away." "WHAT? There's electricity!?"

It was now Christmas and Tyson was happily running through the snow to his grandfather's house, Johnny mumbling and walking at a slower pace behind him, oh how he hated the snow.

"Oh come on. Get into the Christmas spirit!" Tyson said as he picked up a mound of snow with his gloved hands. "Or I'll pummel you with snowballs!" He shook the now firm ball of snow threateningly and Johnny mumbled. "Back in my day we weren't nearly as obsessive about Christmas as the people now." Tyson just grinned. "Well, are you ever going to hate it at my house. Grandpa is a Christmas freak!"

"Yo little dude! It isn't right calling your D-Dad a freak!" Tyson quickly dodged the kendo stick headed his way. "I can't help it, it's true!"

Hiro walked up to Johnny, looked his straight in the eyes and observed him for a minute before smirking and walking back in the house, but before he closed the door he softly said. "I approve."

Tyson smiled and he happily tackled Johnny to the ground. "See! The spirit of Christmas even affects my brother!" He then noticed the Johnny was holding something in his hand "What's that?" He asked and Johnny sighed. "I was hoping to achieve this properly, but I suppose this will have to do." He opened the small box in his hand and inside was a brilliant sapphire ring. "Tyson, will you marry me?"

Tyson was silent, before a resounding. "YES!" was heard through the whole neighborhood.

And they lived happily ever after.

FASH: Yep, I bet you knew that was coming, anyways, review one last time, or for the first time, whichever! And now, I'm off to write a Miguel/Tyson one shot, because together, they're like rawr, and sexy, so, if you like that kind of thing, look out for it, I'm not sure what I'll call it yet though, but I know the basics of what I'm going to do for the story. Anyways... Toodles!


End file.
